


Get Deep With Me

by ForeverDoesntExist



Series: Eurovision Song Challenge [3]
Category: Figure Skating RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Better Love, EurovisionSongChallenge, Greece, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22822795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverDoesntExist/pseuds/ForeverDoesntExist
Summary: What if sometimes, some things need to change.(Sequel to Part 2)
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Series: Eurovision Song Challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620127
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Get Deep With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Day 19! Greece (2019) - Better Love by Katerine Duska
> 
> A sequel to Part 3

**There's nothing more to say to back it up when I'm unafraid**

**I've lost enough**

**Go on, hold on for dear life**

“Where is he?”

Brian had been dreading this moment. He had gotten a message the day before, just as they had boarded the plane back to Toronto, and as expected, Yuzuru wasn’t going to take the situation any better than he had predicted.

Zhenya and a few other kids that trailed behind her on the ice, stopped their movements and even the coach-assistants stopped whatever they were doing.

It’s not that Yuzuru did it on purpose. But sometimes he could sound downright scary and the last thing anyone wanted was to upset him by saying the wrong thing somehow. So, Brian decided to turn himself in and become the scapegoat. The quicker they got it over with the better.

“What do you mean he left?”

He wanted to remind him of his manners, of his tone and the way he had been impossible to deal with since they had left Korea.

Still, he bit his tongue and ignored it all.

“He sent me a message, he went back to Spain.”

“No, he wouldn’t just leave like that.” To anyone else, it would look like Yuzuru had finally lost it. But to Brian, Yuzuru only looked terrified and a bit desperate. The way someone would look if they had lost something they weren’t counting of ever losing in the first place.

The way someone would look if they had bested at their own game.

“Perhaps you should think of your last conversation. It might help understand what happened.” Brian didn’t actually know what had happened, but for Javier to ask him for a chance at coaching at the club and then changing his mind within such a short period of time, something must have happened between the two.

He just hoped it was possible to fix it somehow.

**No pain, no gain**

**Once bitten, make way**

**And I can't hide it**

**I won't fight this yearning feeling inside**

“Fine.”

That was too quick. Yuzuru hadn’t even thought about it for a few minutes.

Brian couldn’t believe that this was it.

_Was it that easy for him after everything?_

Perhaps it would better if Javier had never come back-

“If he goes, I go.”

_Wait, what?_

“Yuzuru, please think this through-”

“Nothing to think, he didn’t understand so he left.”

The way Yuzuru shrugged at the simple and obvious reason for Javier’s departure was both scary and relieving, but Brian wondered if he had finally learned the importance of the people around him.

That there was life beyond the ice rinks.

Perhaps it wasn’t too late for them.

“And now I get him back.”


End file.
